During the previous funding period, we have received IRB clearance to begin recruiting a cohort of disseminated cryptococcosis in otherwise symptomatically healthy individuals. We have thus far recruited 5 patients and have begun immunological and genetic characterizations. In a second cohort of candidemia patients we have identified several genetic loci associated with poor outcome and have obtained mouse knockout strains of one and are conducting backcrossing experiments to more rigorously test and validate the genetic associations found in the clinical outcomes trial. In addition, we have obtained IRB clearance to begin genetic studies of cryptococcal strains from both HIV and non-HIV associated cryptococcosis.